If You Can't Take The Heat
by balletgiry
Summary: Nessa and Elphaba are sent to run errans during one of the hottest days Munchkinland has ever seen.There is some name calling, wheel chair flying and even some defying gravity in here somewhere. Musical based Rated T


It was an excruciatingly hot day in Munchkinland

It was an excruciatingly hot day in Munchkinland. The high temperature that day was supposed to reach up to 117 degrees. Everyone was forced to relax in their homes on that blasted sun filled day, everyone that is except Elphaba. Frex loathed seeing Elphaba sitting at home on her butt. Heck, he hated to see her in any position at all. So, he decided to make her day as miserable as it could get. She was to go run errands for him; in fact he shivered at the very mention of the word. But clasped his hands together and squealed like an eleven-year-old girl that just snatched the last Hannah Montana Concert ticket as he thought of the idea of sending Elphaba out into the heat. He thought of the things that could happen to her. She could develop skin cancer or even better… MELT! He threw back his head, shut his eyes, and giggled so much at the idea that when regained his composure he saw both Elphaba and Nessa curiosly staring at him.

"I think father's on crack," Nessa whispered to Elphaba. "Nessa, there's no need for that," Elphaba reprimanded her younger sister. "Father are you feeling well?" Elphaba questioned. "Of course I am, you mutated piece of broccoli. Now listen, I need you to make out a list for me," Frex ordered Elphaba. Elphaba grabbed a notepad she had in her pocket and flipped it open. Then, she took a pencil from behind her ear and waited for her father's laundry list of chores. "Item number one on the agenda: I need you to go to the grocery store and pick up some more milk flowers. Two: Go to the hardware store and get another bottle of "Rust Away" for Nessa's wheelchair. Three…." Frex continued to list things until Elphaba had used five pages of paper. "Father, I don't mean to interrupt but I think this is all I could do in one day. Plus, there is an excessive heat warning today and I…" Elphaba was cut off by her father at that moment. "Oh shut up, you infuriating celery stalk! Now, go do what I have given you to do!" Frex shouted at his eldest daughter.

"Father, if I could make a suggestion. Maybe, Nessarose can come with me. You know, to keep me company. You know I won't let her out of my sight and…"Elphaba couldn't finish her sentence because she was pushed backwards onto the ground as Frex made a desperate attempt to get to Nessa. "NO! MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SNOOKIE PUSS IS NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HOT IT IS OUT THERE?!" Frex bellowed at Elphaba as he clung onto Nessa for what seemed like dear life. "Gee, father, thanks. Anyway, I will make Nessa wear a big sun hat if she goes with me and I will make sure to bring tons of water. What do you say?" Elphaba asked Frex. "Please father. May I go with Elphaba? I haven't been out of the house for almost a week," Nessa politely begged Frex. "Well alright. But a sun hat isn't going to cover it. We are going to need layers and I mean lots of them to cover that porcelain doll skin of yours, Nessa. When I am done with you, you'll look like you belong buried in a pyramid somewhere in Egypt," Frex told Nessa. Elphaba rolled her eyes and took a place on a cushioned chair as she waited for Frex to get Nessa ready.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Nessarose was ready to venture out into the world. Elphaba, however, was asleep on the chair with her father's list covering her face. Frex walked right up to Elphaba and flicked a few drops of water on her face. "Father!" Nessa shrieked. Elphaba's skin slightly began to bubble and fizz and immediately Elphaba shot right up out of her seat. "What in the holy hell?!" Elphaba screamed. Elphaba shot a death look at Frex and grabbed Nessa's wheel chair and her list. "Come on Nessa, let's go. Luckily, the heat will dry my skin again and probably give me cancerous blisters. Don't worry about me, Frex," Elphaba told her father while giving him a sarcastic smile.

After Elphaba and Nessa began walking down the road, their faces became beet red and they started dripping with sweat from places they didn't even know were possible to. "Elphaba, can I please take off all this clothing?" Nessa asked her sister. "Nessa, be my guest. It's probably more unbareable to wear all those layers then to be in the sun. What's a little sun burn going to do to you?" Elphaba responeded.

Suddenly, the notepad that Elphaba had written Frex's demands in fell out of her pocket. Elphaba let go of Nessa's wheelchair for a moment just to retrieve it from the boiling pavement. Unfortunately, the pavement that they were walking on was on a slant and Nessa's wheelchair began to move forward picking up speed. "Elphaba do something!" Nessa wailed. "Oh Oz! Hold on tight Nessa, I'm coming to get you!" Elphaba yelled after her sister.

Fortunately, a uniquely tall munchkin named Boq happened to be walking on the same road that Elphaba and Nessa were on only going in the opposite direction. Boq saw the teenage girl who couldn't control her wheelchair and knew he had to save her. But before he could get her wheelchair to slow down, it hit a jagged rock in the middle of the road and Nessa went flying into the air. All Boq could do was lift up his arms and hope that this girl wouldn't smush him. As quickly as she went up, she came down and landing right into Boq's arms. Unfortunately, it wasn't the most graceful landing because they both fell backward's onto the soft grass. Elphaba sprinted to the pair and dove onto the grass. "Nessa! My Oz are you alright? Thank you so much for catching her," Elphaba said to Boq. "It's alright. I am just amazed that I was able to do that much," Boq explained. "Thank you though again. I wouldn't have reached Nessa on time," Elphaba told him. "Nessa, that is a beautiful name. Mine is Boq. And I hope you are alright, miss Nessarose," Boq said to Nessa while lifting her back in her wheelchair. "I don't mind a little defying gravity as long as your there to catch me where ever I fall, Boq," Nessa smiled at Boq.

Without saying another word to each other, the three continued on their ways. Little did they know, that in a couple of years, they would be bumping into each other again but next time it would be a prestige school known as Shiz.


End file.
